Момои Харуко
— японская сэйю, певица, продюсер группы Afilia Saga. Имеет среди фанатов прозвища «Халко» (Halko — такое прозвище Харуко дала сама себе в честь HAL 9000 — бортового компьютера корабля «Дискавери» из фильма «Космическая одиссея 2001 года») и «Момо-и» (momo-i). Карьера Харуко с ранних лет интересовалась компьютерами. В старшей школе она изучала связи персональных компьютеров. После окончания Токийской Городской Старшей Школы «Ёёги» она привлекла внимание главного редактора журнала Weekly ASCII, заинтересовавшегося её статьями и записями в личном блоге. В конце концов ей предложили работу в этом журнале В конце 90-х, Харуко начала петь и выступала вживую на улицах кварталов Харадзюку и Акихабара. Затем последовал её дебютный сингл «Mail Me», кавер-версия которого прозвучала в фильме «Suicide Circle» в 2000 году. Позднее она дебютировала как актриса озвучания в роли Комуги Накахары в сериале «Похититель душ» и в его ответвлении «Волшебная Медсестра Комуги». В 2002 году Харуко и Койкэ Масая создали дуэт UNDER17 и совместно исполняли песни для популярных видеоигр и аниме для взрослых. В 2004 году, после последнего совместного альбома «Best Album 3 ~Soshite Densetsu e…~» и одноимённого концертного тура с живым звуком, участницы группы UNDER17 объявили о самороспуске группы ввиду творческих разногласий, после чего их пути разошлись. Харуко продолжила развивать свою сольную карьеру и в 2006 году подписала контракт с avex mode как певица и композитор. В 2007 году Харуко опубликовала автобиографию, озаглавленную «Akihaba-LOVE», в которой поведала о своём большом жизненном опыте, в особенности о том, что было важным в развитии её карьеры музыканта и актрисы озвучания, а также о забавных случаях из своего детства и историях о дружбе. Помимо этого она озвучила своё личное мнение о различных аспектах аниме-фэндома. Озвучание Главные роли выделены полужирным шрифтом. Аниме-сериалы ;2001 * Final Fantasy: Unlimited (Аи Хаякава) * Похититель душ (Комуги Накахара) ;2002 * Ai Yori Aoshi (Тика Минадзуки) * Galaxy Angel A (Announcer) * Gravion (Дориа) * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (Мару) ;2003 * Ai Yori Aoshi:Enishi (Тика Минадзуки) * Bottle Fairy (Тама-тян) * D.C.: Da Capo (Утамару) * Popotan (Мии) * Mahoromatic: Summer Special (Си Хо) * Mouse (Саманта Моридзима (12 эпизод)) ;2004 * DearS (Чина) * Gravion Zwei (Дориа) * Kujibiki Unbalance (Синобу Эномото) * Paranoia Agent (Мароми) * Ragnarok The Animation (Мая) * Ryūsei Sentai Musumet (Ко Саотомэ) ;2005 * D.C.S.S.: Da Capo Second Season (Утамару) ;2006 * Blackjack 21 (Сьюзи) * Lovely Idol (Маи Нономия) * Magikano (Марин Нидзихара) ;2007 * Код-Е (Кэйко Комацуна) * Prism Ark (Филия) * Seto no Hanayome (Сан Сэто) ;2008 * Миссия-Е (Кэйко Комацуна) * Tales of the Abyss (Энис Тэтлин) ;2011 * Steins;Gate (Румихо Акиха aka Фэйрис Няннян) OVA * Ведьмочка Цукунэ (Цукунэ) * Netrun-mon (Тию) * Nurse Witch Komugi (Комуги Накахара (Волшебная Медсестра Комуги)) * Nurse Witch Komugi-Chan Magikarte Z (Комуги Накахара (Волшебная Медсестра Комуги)) * Moekan (Моэ но Микото) Полнометражный аниме-фильм * Camp Pikachu (Wynaut) Токусацу * Неофициальная команда Рейнджеров Акибы (камео) ** Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger Season Two (Yuru-Chara Jigen) Игры * Baldr Force EXE (Башиера) * BALDR BULLET «REVELLION» (Asou Natsume) * D.C.P.S.: Da Capo Plus Situation (Утамару) * D.C. Four Seasons: Da Capo Four Seasons (Утамару) * DearS (Чина) * Nurse Witch Komugi (Комуги Накахара (Волшебная Медсестра Комуги)) * Prism Ark (Филия) * Prism Ark -AWAKE- (Филия) * Steins;Gate (Румихо Акиха aka Фэйрис Няннян) * Stella Deus: The Gate of Eternity (Тиа) * Tales of the Abyss (Энис Тэтлин) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (Энис Тэтлин) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 (Энис Тэтлин) * Tales of Fandom Vol.2 (Энис Тэтлин) Прочее * Милашка ДжеНни (Сестра Б) Радиопостановки * Kageyama ☆ Momoi no Baisoku Moe-Chan Neru * Popo-Radi (прекращено) * Ragnarok Online: THE RADIO (прекращено) * Ura Momoi (прекращено) * Prism Knight (прекращено) * TOKYO→NIIGATA MUSIC CONVOY (транслировалось в январе 2006 года) * Momoi Haruko no Chō! Momoi * Momoi Haruko no Radio ☆ UP DATE (прекращено) * avex presents Momoi Haruko no NikoNiko RADIO * avex presents Momoi Haruko no FumuFumu RADIO * Seto no Hanayome: Yomeiri Radio (прекращено) Drama CD * Ai Yori Aoshi (Тика Минадзуки) *''Tales of the Abyss'' (Энис Тэтлин) * Prism Ark Special Sound Package (Филия) * Prism Ark Drama CD: Sister Hell Prism Variation (Филия) * Ragnarok The Animation Ver.1-Ver.3 (Мая) *''Poporaji'' (Мии) Телевидение *''D’s Garage21'' (TV Asahi, трансляция прекращена) * Anime TV (гость программы) * AniPara Music-place (гость программы) * Geki☆Ten (гость программы) * Akiba!AKIBA☆Akiba (гость программы) * Anime Tengoku (гость программы, транслируется с октября 2007) * HOT WAVE (TVS, гость программы) * JoyPopTune (TVS) *''@Tunes.'' (tvk, гость программы) Дискография |Певческий голос = |Инструменты = вокал, клавитара |Жанры = J-Pop |Псевдонимы = Halko, momo-i |Коллективы = UNDER17 (2002 - 2004) |Сотрудничество = Койкэ Масая |Лейблы = avex mode (2006 - н.в.) |Награды = |Викисклад = |Сайт = momoi.com }} Сольные синглы } |- | 19 октября 2005 || WONDER MOMO-i~New recording~ |- | 8 ноября 2006 || |- | 6 декабря 2006 || |- | 27 декабря 2006 || Enter! |- | 28 марта 2007 || |- | 10 октября 2007 || Party! |- | 25 октября 2007 || |- | 25 октября 2007 || R・G・B… |- | 14 ноября 2007 || |- | 29 апреля 2009 || |- | 17 июня 2009 || |- | 2 марта 2011 || |- | 22 июня 2011 || |} Альбомы } |- | 21 марта 2007 года || |- | 8 июня 2007 года || |- | 20 июня 2007 года || |- | 5 марта 2008 года || Sunday early morning |- | 3 декабря 2008 года || more&more quality RED ~Anime song cover~ |- | 3 декабря 2008 года || more&more quality WHITE ~Self song cover~ |- | 30 сентября 2009 года || |- | 15 сентября 2010 года || |- | 24 августа 2011 года || |- | 24 октября 2012 года || |} Песни из аниме } |- | 25 апреля 2007 года || Romantic Summer |- | 23 мая 2007 года || your gravitation |- | 22 августа 2007 года || Dan Dan Dan |- | 27 августа 2008 года || Feel So Easy |} DVD * momo-i Live DVD (avex mode) * Haruko☆UP DATE (Pony Canyon) * CLIP BEST (avex mode) : Выпущен одновременно с альбомом «Sunday early morning» 5 марта 2008 года. К альбому прилагались фильмы о создании её видеоклипов и коллекция изображений. Книга * Akihaba LOVE ~Akihabara to issho ni otona ni natta~ Выступления на аниме-фестивалях thumb|Выступление Харуко Момои на аниме-фестивале [[:en:FanimeCon|FanimeCon 2010]] Харуко Момои принимала участие в различных концертах на аниме-фестивалях за пределами Японии. На сегодняшний день она посетила Соединённые Штаты Америки, Германию, Канаду, Мексику, Финляндию, Великобританию и Россию. * Anime Expo 2007, Лонг-Бич, Калифорния: 29 июня — 2 июля 2007 года * Connichi 2007, Кассель, Германия: 7 — 9 сентября 2007 года * Anime North 2008, Торонто, Канада: 23-25 мая 2008 года * Connichi 2008, Кассель, Германия: 12-14 сентября, 2008 года * FanimeCon 2009, Сан-Хосе, Калифорния: 22-25 мая 2009 года * Aya Revolution 2009, Ковентри, Великобритания: 14-16 августа 2009 года * Anime Vegas 2009, Лас-Вегас, Невада: 5-7, 2009 года * FanimeCon 2010, Сан-Хосе, Калифорния: 28-31, 2010 года * Desucon 2010, Лахти, Финляндия: 12-13 июня, 2010 года * Momo-i Night Fest 2010, Лас-Вегас, Невада: 19 июня 2010 года * J-popcon 2010, Копенгаген, Дания: 13 ноября, 2010 года * FanimeCon 2011, Сан-Хосе, Калифорния: 27-30 мая 2011 года * Japan Expo 2011, Париж Франция: 30 июня-3 июля 2011 года * Otakuthon 2011, Монреаль, Канада: 12-14 августа 2011 года * JapanDay 2011, Дюссельдорф, Германия: 15-16 октября 2011 года * J-Fest 2011, Москва, Россия: 19-20 ноября 2011 года * Anime Boston 2012, Бостон Массачусетс: 6-8 апреля 2012 года Примечания Ссылки * Momoi Haruko Official Website ** Right Gauge ** momoi halko's ho-me pa-ge ** Momoi Haruko Official Blog * momoi.info * * * J!-ENT Special Feature Article & Interview: Momoi Halko (2007) 25-page J!-ENT Special Feature * A public statement from Momoi Halko to her American fans J!-ENT - July 2007 * Exclusive Momoi Halko Interview at FanimeCon 2009 The-O Network Online * Interview With Haruko Momoi at Anime Boston 2012 Anime Herald * Фансайт «MOMOI MEXICO»